homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
110715-Can't Fistfight With No Arms
athanasyGerent AG began trolling abradantCombatant AC at 22:46 -- AG: Hey, hu AG: δhw αre yδu dδiηf AG: ist beeη α while siηce I nαve herαd frδm vδu AC: the fuck _s w_th you AG: δh AG: uhk AG: δyu hαveη't seαrd AG: hαerd AG: I uh AG: Pissed δfph Scαrlet AG: ... AG: Vijil tδre δfw may fuckiηeyg αrms AC: oh r_ght AC: your arms AC: lmao dude a_n't you ever heard of vo_ce to tex AC: t AG: Tshαt ais whαt Heliux meηtiδηed AG: I dδη'y wηδk hδw dδ eηαblez it AG: αηd Iu dδη't thiηk ym Hustkδp eveη hαjs ti AC: oh. AC: yeah _t m_ght not. AG: I'v uh AG: gypiηt with my fαceh AC: you're gett_ng pretty good at _t. AG: if fuckiηj suckv AC: really. AG: yδu kηδw, it stilr vuckkηg hurtq lik4 crszy AG: but e'vI gtδteη ubed tδ the iηcredible pαis AG: ... AG: sδ whvt's pu wjith yδuw AG: hδw αre yδu dδiηg, beiηgt aiη dhe gαme αηd αlll AC: dude let's AC: talk about your fuck_ng arms. AG: whαd isq there gδ sαy αbδut them AG: they rαe gδηe AG: αηd Aiαshα αte α big δe δηe AC: yeah _ watched that. AG: I αm ηδt hαppy with hzer AC: no sh_t. AG: heh AG: sδ hδw αer thiηgs gδiηg fδru yδu, like areαlly, I hαveη't heαrrd frδm yδu iη α while AG: yδyou cδuld hαve beeη deαv fir αll I ηkew AC: _ just had a l_ttle death, man. AG: whαt dδ yδu meαη AC: don't worry about _t AC: _'m on my planet. _'m a ma_d of l_ght. AC: _'m at my matespr_t's place. th_ngs are good. AG: thαt's ηice theη AG: I hαieη't beeη δηc δfr quαdrαηts, bsut r feel like I αn er8ftiηg iηtδ α cδuple AG: αηd thαt wδrries mve AC: really. AC: what quads are you popp_ng your peepers at, dawg. AG: I dδη't reαlly kηδw AG: I hαve ηδt the slightest kηδwledge δf quαjyαηts, I'veq αlwαys stoemered clehαr fδ them AG: I've ηevser thδught δf mhet fbeδre, becα6ze bδηes wsα αll I ever hαd AG: I tried tδ gct sδme αdvice frdδm Lδrreα AG: αηd Seriδs suggesgteid my sprite kαy be tryiηg tfδ gδ flush wihh me AC: _ don't know how you guys managed to l_ve l_ke you do AC: "_ a_n't got no _dea of quadrants" AG: heh AC: you know _n a couple sweeps drones would've broken down your doors and k_lled you _f you d_dn't pa_l _n front of them AC: you can just say you're awkward, dude. AG: δf cδurse I αm α2.wαrd AG: I αs tlsδ α fukckilηg idiδt AC: _'m not argu_ng e_ther of those th_ngs AG: I wαs cδηsideriηg lpttiηg Lδrrjα tαlk mc δut δf ym smupid mistαke, but she wαs δffliη3 AG: I jusa idd lt AG: αηd bδy did I fyouck up AG: Eitehr Nyαrlα δar Lδrreα cδu,d hαve αtlked mle δut δgf ym stupid fuckiηg mistαke AC: yeah _ could've told you that. AC: fuck w_th a tw_nk and get fucked, dude. AG: yδu dδη't gδttα rub ti ηi mu fαce yδu lηδw AG: αt lesαt yδvu staill tδg bδdh yδ6r αrms AG: yeh AG: I eηvy yδu AG: yδu gδt α gδδd relαtiδηship αηd δwt αrms AG: hehhheh AG: αdgh AG: it hurts δt lαugh by the wαy AG: like, αlδc AG: αlδt AC: dude you're gonna have to f_gure out how to shoot good. AG: ehh AG: heh AG: Cαηt't reαlly ahδδt withδu5 jy trigger hαηd AC: you'll f_nd a replacement, _'m sure AC: l_ke your tr_gger.. tooth AG: αppαertηly Libfy isy gδηηα set em up wirth sδem pαper αrms AG: idk AC: paper arms AC: _'ma l_ght 'em on f_re bro tbh AG: heh AG: thαt's whαt I tδld Seriδs AG: thαt I'd turη iηtδ α wαlikgη iηfgrnδ AC: her paper a_n't noth_ng to be fucked w_th AG: ηδ dδubt AG: I kηδw Libby ais very pδwerful AG: but ib u cαη αt leαbt bαve sδme pαpdr replαcemeηts AG: I might beh αble tδ mαke myself sδmethjηg mδre permαηeηt AG: I meαη, I mαdm muy guηts AG: αuη αrm cαηo't be tδδ hαdd AC: dude AC: that'd be super cool AG: beuild myself smme guηs αerms, heh AG: pehw pexw AG: fuckuηg hell I must lδδy like αz mess AG: blδδd αzll δver ym ηice suit, twδ chαarrmed styoumps wchere ym αrims user tδd eb AG: kucF AG: fuck AC: at least you're not dead AG: ewll thαt isη't sαyiηg much AC: _ mean AC: l_fe a_n't bad AG: tryoue AG: true AG: hfy, jf I evser get sδbme αctuαl fuckiηg αrms δr sδmetihηg AG: I'd lδv4 tδ spαr yδu AC: w AC: ser_ously? AC: you use guns. AG: auηs αreh juts α lαlf bαtck fδr sjlf prδtektaiδη AG: dhey αre α liαr's gαmbiit weαpδη AG: ηδth7ηg hδηδrαble αbδuht them AG: they αre tδδls δf killiηg, ηδt δpf hδηδar AG: pllus I'd lδvee αz chαηcg tδ spdαr yδ8 fαhir αdd equαre AC: l_ke AC: w_th f_sts AG: yes wito fists AG: whαt else dδ yδp puηch wcith AG: heb AG: heh AC: my feet AG: thαft's kickkηg AC: w_th that att_tude, maybe. AG: with whαt αttituee, hte ηxδ nrms δηe? AG: heh AC: yeah, that one. AG: hey, itss the δηlyp δηe I gδt gδiηug frr meh αt the mδ7eηt AG: yδu lδse bδth δyur αrms αηd see hδw sαlty yδu αct AC: _'d act dead. AC: _ would stra_ght up off myself. AC: _t'd probably take a lot more effort but _ would probably d_e. AG: dδη't sαy shit like thαt AG: Izm g:αd yδu αre αjive αηd kickiηg, the uηiverse wδudl be α δlt less δcδl withδui yδyou AG: I mαy tαlc sshit αbδut yeδu sδmetimes AG: butt yδu αro hδηestly δηe δph the mδst cδηusiderαte persδη I kpηδw AG: I'm gllαd I kαη csll yδu α frieηd AC: what part of me do you th_nk _s cons_derate AC: the part where _ keep mak_ng fun of you guys, the part where _ h_de everyth_ng about myself to you guys AG: yδtur wδvds mαyt be hurtful, but they cαrry trtuh AG: I cαη respect thαt AG: αηd whαt dh yδu hαve tδ hide αbδut uuyδurself? yδu seem prftty fδethcδmiηg AC: my blood, my AC: everyth_ng AC: that was everyth_ng AG: whαt dδv yδy meαη, yδur blδδd AC: _ mean noth_ng AG: If ywδu feel like yδu hαve tδ cell me sδmwthiηg, δyu 3αη AC: nah _t's good man. AC: we're good. AG: αre yδu sure? AC: yes. AG: I emαη, it dδesη't mαtter tδ me, r dδη't eveηm cαre whαt blδδd cδlδr iδu αre AG: I've αlwαuys hαted the fukcηig hemδspectrum AG: blwδδd cδlδr dδesη't αmtter tδo me AC: you and apparently every other troll. AC: _ guess _t doesn't matter, now that you have no arms, no means to shoot me, and were funct_onally always an _d_ot. AG: hey AC: _'m a br_ght candy red mutantblood, an abom_nat_on to the spectrum, the one and only land he_ress. AG: Cαrαyx, αs I sαid, I dδηj't cαre αuδut yδru blδδdd cδlδr AG: it isη't whαtj defiηes uδy AG: yfu αre tδη αη αbδmiηαtiδη eithe4 AG: if αηyδke here si αη αbδmiηαtiδη, it 8s me AG: tqhe freαk with ηδ fudkiηg αrms AC: hey, man. AC: armless but not harmless. AC: l_ve by _t. AG: Dδ me α fαfδr AG: dδηat de dδ fucmkiηg hαrd δη yδursfelpf AG: δtherwise whbeη I get αrma AG: I'll beαt that thδught δuttα yδur guckiηf skull AG: dδη't ηeed thαt ηxgotivity qη here AG: kδu αore α gδδd persδη AG: yδj αre ηbδt αη αbδmiηαtiδη AG: yδu αre Cαrαyxq Suprδc, bηδeαfide αss-kicker AG: αηd yδu αre my frieηd, whethebr yδu like thαt δ4 ηgt AC: holy fuck _ thought lorrea's p_ckup l_nes were pa_nfully cheesy. AG: whαt ηδ AC: slow your fuck_ng roll, er_bus. AG: these αre ηδtm pickul lηies AC: _ know AC: but damn AG: heb AG: haeh AG: fuck I cαη't eveη type my αudible lαughx withδut fkuciηg jp AG: yδu get theh ideα AG: I'm gδηηα let yzu bj dheη, Cαrαyx AG: m'I gδηηα try αpηd leαηr hδhw tδ fuckiηg wslk gααiη AG: bescαuse,v dαmhη it irs hαrd tδ wαlk wtih ηδ αtms AG: stαy sαfeh, αlright? AG: I dδη't wαηd tb fistaicuffs with α cδrpse δηceh I geb ηew αrms AG: Cαrαyx, yδxu theqre? AG: I didη't ikll uδy wiath uy kiηdηess, did If? -- abradantCombatant AC is now an idle chum! -- AG: heh -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling abradantCombatant AC at 00:03 -- Category:Carayx Category:Eribus